startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), sometimes referred to as the Enterprise-E or NCC-1701-Epsilon History With the Lost of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D or NCC-1701-Delta in 2371 at Veridian III the Starfleet gave the former crew of the Enterprise-D the new Sovereign Class vessel that was designed to Fight the Borg, since the defeat at Wolf 359 Starfleet has been working on new Ship classes to defeat the most Dangerous enemy the Federation has ever faced and can't seem to keep down. 2372-2373 The Enterprise-E was launched from the Mars Shipyards and put on a shakedown cruise under the Command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and made first contact with Section 31 and made it out in one piece. The Enterprise-E disobeyed direct orders from Starfleet to stay away from Earth when the Borg attacked and followed a Borg Sphere into the year 2063 to the time that Zefram Cochrane made his first Warp Flight and also first Contact with the Vulcans making the Federation possible. The Borg failed in their attempt to stop the first Contact of the Vulcans, When the Enterprise returned both it and her crew were subjected to a full decon and the Enterprise was repaired and upgraded and the Borg junk was removed but some were kept in the ship due to the Improvements of certain systems. 2374-2375 After the Enterprise and Crew were being checked out by Starfleet she was sent out to fine Allies to combat the evil Dominion Alliance, by seeking the Gorn and stopped a rebellion on their homeworld, then they were sent deep into Dominion Held Space to stop them from making a Wormhole to bypass the Mined Bajoran wormhole. After that mission the Enterprise was ordered to delegate a new Species entry into the Federation While Lieutenant Commander Data was in the Briar Patch observering the peaceful race known as the Ba'ku but the crew of the Enterprise learned that the Son'a wants the planet's Metaphasic Rings and the only way to do that is to move the people but Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data, Commanders Crusher, Troi, and Worf kept the people from being taken while the Enterprise heads out to warn Starfleet about it and the plan successed but not without the losses. 2376-2377 2378-2379 2379-Present Basic Specifications Size *Displacement: 3,205,000 metric tons *Overall Length: 685 meters *Overall Draft: 88 meters *Overall Beam: 251 meters Engines *Propulsion: 2 L-44 Advanced Linear Warp Drive Units 2 FIG-5 Subatomic Unifited Energy Impulse Units Speed *Velocity: Warp 6.0 Standard Cruising Speed Warp 9.7 Maximum Cruising Speed Warp 9.99 Maximum Attainable Speed Crew *Complement: 1,256 Crew (Enlisted Officers and Scientist) *Skeleton Crew: 25 *Passengers: 41 Defenses *Mk. I, Mk. II Starfleet Shield emitter *Mk. X Ablative Hull Armor Weapons *Mk. V Photon Torpedoes *Mk IX Quantum Torpedoes *Mk 17 Transphasic Torpedoes (Borg use only) Crew Commanding Officers *Captain Morgan Bateson (2372) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2372-2385) *Captain John Martin (2385-) First officer *Commander William T. Riker (2372-2379) *Commander Martin Madden (2379-) *Commander Worf (2380-) *Commander John Martin (2382-2383) *Commander Mogh zantai-Martok (2384-) Second officer/operations officer *Lieutenant Commander Data (2372-2379) *Lieutenant Commander Miranda Kadohata (2380-) Tactical/Security Officer **Lieutenant Daniels (2373-2374; 2374-2376) **Lieutenant Paige (2373) **Rowan]] (2374) **Rhea McAdams (2374) **Baeta Leyoro (2374) **Lieutenant Christine Vale (2376-2379) **Commander Worf **Lieutenant Sara Nave (2380) Chief Conn officer **Lieutenant Hawk (2373) **Lieutenant Kristian Ayre (2373) **Ensign Kell Perim (2375-2379) **Lieutenant Branson (2379) Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge (2372-2382, 2380-) Chief Medical Officer **Commander Beverly Crusher (2372-Present) Diplomatic Officer